1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle window sunshade assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sunshade assembly that includes a close-out member that conceals components of the sunshade assembly with the sunshade in an extended position.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles include window sunshade assemblies installed beneath a trim member, where the trim member has an opening or slot. The trim member typically is part of or defines a portion of a parcel shelf (or P-shelf) adjacent a rear window of the vehicle. The sunshade assembly and the trim member are installed to a P-shelf support structure that is typically made of structural material, such as sheet metal. A sunshade of the sunshade assembly is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. In the retracted position, the sunshade, the sunshade assembly and the P-shelf support structure are generally hidden from view. In the extended position, the sunshade extends out through the opening or slot in the trim member and covers an interior surface of the rear window. Further, in the extended position, portions of the P-shelf support structure are visible and unless painted or otherwise decorated, the P-shelf support structure is unattractive.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved sunshade assembly that has a more attractive appearance when the sunshade is in the extended position. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.